Blaire Gonzo
Blaire Mary Gonzo-Miller is a roleplay character roleplayed by QueenArasene on World 42, and in Skype Chat. She was born in the latter middle fifth age within the Gielinor and grew up there. Her youth was largely uneventful; her parents were common farmers and so her days were filled with hard work, while the evenings were filled with stories, work in the house and banter with her siblings. At some point, her family moved to the Empire of Cruor, to a smaller place called Blutstadt, where they bought and maintained a farm for several more years. When she was about 17, she met Zack, a seemingly normal man who saw her work out on the field harvesting wheat. They got to know each other better, eventually resulting in them being married. It turned out, however, that Zack was really King Azeroth Gonzo! Thus, by extension, Blaire had suddenly become the Queen of an entire province. She quickly managed to adapt to the challenges of her new life, her reign surviving a civil war and the stupidity of her now-fellow nobles. Her more recent developments include the birth of her halfling daughter, Cortana, another civil war and her husband attempting yet another revolt against the Empire of Cruor's leader. This eventually led to her leaving the country without further note to start a new life away from her grief, leaving her daughter behind in the care of Rachel Gonzo. History Youth Of Blaire's youth, not much is told. She was born and raised swiftly, busily, but with as much heart as was in any way possible. Her mother and father always tried to find time for their children, even in their busiest and most woeful times. Blaire's mother taught her, with much patience, how to sew and embroider clothes, while her father enlightened her in the arts of growing and harvesting crops, as well as maintaining all the tools needed for this. Her brothers and sisters learned the same, some slower and some quicker. Some came home married, others never returned to the house- a few unfortunate ones perished within the house itself. Finding Love : To be added She met Zack while she was collecting wheat from the farm. He was walking around the village to ensure it's safety, as this was during a time of war and the village was quite the war-zone. He saw her and she asked him to help her with pulling out the stuff. He did that for her, and they went to the mill and stuff. She invited him for a cup of tea. Life as Queen : To be added A new Goal : To be added (This section is where the Current Roleplay begins) Another bad idea An excerpt from Blaire's journal : I begged him not to do it. For me, for Cortana, for the country- for himself. Of course he refused to listen. On this point, nobody can be as stubborn as Azeroth! From the very second he mentioned it, I knew it was a bad idea. And it is! This whole "fighting Aztarwyn" thing is stupid, stupid, stupid! He tried it before and I told him so, but he just went on and on about this "Ritual" that would fix everything so that he would win. I just can't believe that he really thinks it'll work! The only thing this does is to cause civil unrest and put him AND his family in danger- what is he thinking? : Of course, there is no way to stop him once he sets his mind. I tried my best, I even told him that when he was beaten down again, I would take the chance to tell him that I told him so. But he couldn't be swayed. Now he is off to the mainland..... I dread what will be coming. Consequences Azeroth appeared in the middle of the night. She knew it at once and slid out of bed, alerted to the presence right before he stepped into the room. He was wounded and unusually coarse with her, ordering at once that they pack their things and leave. Angry, but resigned- she had expected this since the day he left her to attend his Ritual- she brought her prepacked escape bag and her baby, heavily swaddled. The instant they stepped outside the door, they were surrounded. This surprised Blaire- she'd thought she would have noticed an army gathering in her backyard. Nevertheless, here it was, with an entire division of crossbowmen pointing their loaded weapons at the trio. Azeroth was the one who took responsibility this time, teleporting them all away but not before being hit by the first bolts fired at them. Not long after the hasty escape from their kingdom, Blaire was found visiting her sister-in-law, Rachel for the second time in a short while. Her husband, of course, was nowhere to be found, but she carried her child with her. After a long while of talking, Blaire excused herself, leaving baby Cortana in Rachel's care. Later, Blaire was nowhere to be found; she had abandoned her life as queen, her husband- even her child. Everything had been left behind, and no trace was found of her new path. Appearance Blaire is reasonably tall and decently built. Being a queen has not degraded the amount of muscle she earned from working on a farm much, so she has a fairly strong physique. Beyond that, she has been described by others as "A farm girl, though she didn't look like a girl who should be on a farm." Once, someone portrayed her as having "perfectly tanned and smooth skin". Her hair is a smooth, milky brown and reaches down to her waist; though she often keeps it tied up in some way or another. Her favorite color is green, which can easily be noticed in her choice for attire, which is commonly in a rich forest green. Her hazel eyes, rounded by dark lashes, nicely compliment the white, straight teeth and full lips. Personality Blaire is a very kind and forgiving person; she does not like to see evil or 'bad things'. As such, she is opposed to any form of war or violence, except what is utterly necessary as self-defense. She is deeply in love with her husband, and will at times even forgo her usual morals for him, such as the time when he intended to start a civil war. The result was unpleasant, and she sometimes reminds him of it. However, her forgiving nature tries to downplay even such a momentous crack. Abilities Having been born and raised as a commoner, Blaire is educated mainly in tending to a farm, sewing clothes and generally attending to a normal household. With her repositioning to Queen, she had to learn new skills, such as reading and writing, which she took to adeptly, but without greater enthusiasm. Her combat prowess is minimal, though she is adept at swinging around a number of farming instruments, and has taken contemporary lessons in dagger fighting. She is also said to be a moderately talented diplomat with a strong tendency to advocate the rights of the common people. Trivia *Blaire was originally roleplayed by the user Taralani Nouroum. When she quit the character, Aztarwyn eventually convinced QueenArasene to take over the character. *Blaire's first last name, Miller, points to her origin as a commoner. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Gonzo Family Category:Royalty Category:Saradominist Category:Aztarwynian Category:Retired